


Stars Make No Noise

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, M/M, angsty, based on a prompt, like a lot of them, more of wally wishing he could help dick, prosey, really have no words for this, self-sacrificing idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: Stars are pretty, but they are far from peaceful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be writing my college application essay but oh well. C'est la vie.

        Dick Grayson is a star.  It’s something he was born to be.  He was always destined to be that bright spot in the dark expanse of night sky, to be a way of navigating the world when all other tools fail.  As far as the world knows, Dick Grayson is something to be amazed by, something dazzling and bright.  The very embodiment of light.

        But you, dear boy, know better.  You have known him for longer than anyone on the team, known him better than anyone on the League.  Better, even, than Bruce.  You know stars too, know that they are formed when a nebula collapses.  Stars are born from destruction, and this is something he never lets himself forget.  (His family was his nebula, their collapse leading to his creation.)  

        You know that stars must burn the very gases they are made of just to give off light, and that the harder they burn the brighter they shine.  You seem to be the only one who understands that, like the sun, he is burning himself alive to keep others warm.  He is burning and no one seems to notice how much of himself he sacrifices for the world.  

        Stars are constantly collapsing on themselves, destroying their own matter just to give off light and knowing this hurts you.  Knowing that he will destroy all he is just to help others  _ kills _ you.  He, more than anyone else, deserves peace.  The more he burns, the closer he is to collapsing.  You would give anything to stop this.

        The worst part is, no one can hear a star burning.  No one will hear  _ him _ burning.  He wouldn’t want them to anyway.  No matter how much of himself is given up for the world, no matter how much pain he is in, he won’t say a word.  You know this.  Stars make no noise, and Dick Grayson is a  _ supernova. _


End file.
